roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Endless Mode/Spawns
These are the zombies I want to see in Endless Mode. Normal. -Spawns in huge swarms of up to 100. -Stops spawning at Wave 150, however Mystery are still able to summon it. Boss1. -Appears in huge swarms also. -Stops spawning at Wave 400, where they're replaced with Uber Boss1's, but regular ones are summoned by Mystery. Mystery. -Stops spawning at Wave 700. -At Wave 300, they can spawn 2 contents, at wave 400, they can summon themselves, and at wave 600, they can spawn Mystery2 contents, Yetis, Necromancers and J/M. Necromancer. -Stops spawning at Wave 75, but can be summoned by Necromancer Boss/Jack. -At Wave 42, Speedys can be summoned by them. Boss2. -Will almost ALWAYS appear, and in huge packs, too. Lava. -Will appear in large swarms until Wave 300, where they will not appear until Wave 400 as Uber Lavas. Hidden Boss. -Will constantly be a threat. -Will appear in 3's or up to 20. Lightning. -Will randomly appear until Wave 350. -At Wave 400, Uber Lightnings will appear. Boss3. -Will appear many times in almost every wave. Mystery2. -Will appear a ton of times. -At Wave 400, they can spawn 2 contents, at Wave 500, they can spawn Mystery, and at Wave 700, they can spawn idk, Demon, Boss3 and Golem. Boss4. -Appears so much, it could be the main threat. -At Wave 1000, it can summon Slow guards. Necromancer Boss. -Moves faster than before. -Can summon Necromancer at Wave 1500. Guardian. -Can appear by themselves, but mainly appear around Void. Void. -Cannot appear until Wave 2000. Void (Old). -Appears as a mini-boss sometimes at Wave 400+. idk/Virus/Error. -All 3 appear at once. Patient Zero/J/M. -Patient Zero appears at Wave 900+, while J/M can appear by themselves/by Mystery. -Patient Zero has 12000 health. Mummy. -Will appear in enormous swarms. -Move faster than Boss4. Ghost. -Will appear quite a bit. -Can be summoned by Jack, or appear in groups of 30. Demon. -Can't appear until Wave 600, then they'll appear in 5/10 waves. Jack. -Cannot appear until Wave 1200. -Can summon Zombies, Mummies, Ghosts, Reapers, Demons, Necromancers and Mystery2. Yeti. -Appears in large clumps in most waves after Wave 800. -Can appear from Mystery at Wave 600. Golem. Can appear as soon as Wave 60. -Are slower than before. Santabot. -Can't appear until Wave 1600. -Can summon Gingerbread, Snowmen, Shadows, Yetis, Presents, Golems, and Slow. -Can't use the mingun attack. Witch. -Will appear constantly until Wave 360, where Uber Witches replace them. Spirit. -Another heavy threat, they will appear in hordes or in Ghost swarms. 2018 Reaper. -Cannot appear until Wave 40. -At Wave 70, they can spawn Mummies and Ghosts. Monster. -Will appear guaranteed on Wave 39. -Are faster than in Halloween. King Jack. -Cannot appear until Wave 2500. -Can summon Zombies, Witches, Spirits, 2018 Reapers, Monsters and Jack. Issue. -Will appear in swarms. Expired Jack. -Acts like the Guardian for King Jack. -Can't stun towers. Ice Marauder. -Another pain in the rump, like Yeti. Made to appear next to it. Hidden Guardian. -Appears mainly in "Hidden Rush" type waves. -At Wave 400, they get to be Ubers. Titan. Cannot appear until Wave 3300, alongside their master. -Has higher health. Frosty. -Cannot appear until Wave 3300. -Activates Phase 2 when he gets halfway through the track. -Uses the snowstorm attack every time he reaches a new island. -Can summon Ice, Shard, Hidden Guardian, Ice Marauder, Golem, and Titan. Golden Zombie -Appears at wave 999 -Appears at groups of 1000+ -Sendable at wave 1000 Super Slow -Appears at wave 300 -Sendable at wave 350 -Has 1000 health Ubers. Uber Boss1, Lava, Witches, Hidden Guardians and Lightning are summoned at Wave 400, replacing the regulars. They are stronger than the regulars, slower in the Uber Lightning's case, and faster/camo in the Uber Witch's case. Tower Limit. At Wave 200, every 12 waves, you get 5 more regular Tower slots, 3 more Zed slots and/or 1 more Barracks/DJ slot. This means that at Wave 100000000000, you can have a hundred Commando at once. Possible Spawns. Herobrine, Skeleton, Easter Bunny, Candle, Advanced Jack, Fear, Devil, Jack Equinox, Santabot X, Frostbite, Snow Golem, Jawbreaker, Killer Bunny, Sword Boss, Sick Boss, Noob God, Void2, Infected Noob, Enderman, Giant, Noob Swordsman, Slender, Emperor Jack, Wither, Slime, Dominator, Titan/Voidberg, Zombie Commander, Plaque Doctor, Bosses 8-25 and Boss King all could possibly appear. Zombie Spawn Possibilities. All zombies that don't ever stop appearing has an appearing chance, meaning that weaker foes appear more than stronger ones. Here is a chart of all the zombies that will definitely appear past Wave 5000. So... What do you think? Is this idea good? Let me know!